firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de protection et d’intervention d’urgence de Sorel-Tracy
Sorel-Tracy is a city of 34,600 people (2011 Census) located on the east side of the St. Lawrence River at the mouth of the Richelieu. Historically, Sorel is the fourth oldest city in the province of Quebec. Steel is an important component of the local economy. Stations 50 and 52 are staffed by 5 full-time firefighters. History Sorel-Tracy was formed in 2001 by the amalgamation of the cities of Sorel and Tracy. Prior to amalgamation, Sorel and Tracy were each served by separate fire departments, namely Service de Sécurité Incendie Sorel and Service de Sécurité Incendie Tracy. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Caserne 50' - 3025, boulevard de Tracy, Tracy :Unité 250 - (16-09) - 2016 International DuraStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/840/20F) :Unité 912 - (16-??) - 2016 Ford Explorer Police Pack first responders :Unité 1550 - 2015 UMA 17 rescue boat :Unité 1950 - 2009 Cargo Express 18' HazMat trailer :Unité 2050 - (10-02) - 2010 International DuraStar / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/840/30B) (SN#2544) :Unité 9050 - (07-11) - 2007 Ford LCF-550 / Lafleur walk-in heavy rescue (SN#1507) 550_rescue_Sorel.jpg|Unité 550 (00-04) - 2000 GMC T8500 1950_trailer_Sorel.jpg|Unité 1950 - 2009 Cargo Express 18' HazMat trailer 250_autopompe_Sorel.jpg|Unité 2050 - (10-02) - 2010 International 4400 'Caserne 52' (Headquarters) - 105, boulevard Gagné, Sorel-Tracy Built 2012 :Unité 101 - (16-13) - 2016 Dodge Journey chief :Unité 110 - (18-11) - 2018 Dodge Journey officer :Unité 111 - (14-01) - 2014 Dodge Journey officer :Unité 130 - (13-04) - 2013 Dodge Journey :Unité 252 - (14-05) - 2014 international DuraStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/840/30F) :Unité 452 - (90-06) - 1990 WhiteGMC WLL42 / Tibotrac / RK quint (1050/200/109' rearmount) (SN#58268) (ex-Tracy) :Unité 1152 - (19-03) - 2019 International MV607 / Lafleur walk-in heavy rescue (SN#1861) :Unité 1552 - 2003 Bombard 24' rescue boat (#C04395QC) :Unité 1652 - Rescue boat :Unité 2052 - (05-05) - 2005 American LaFrance Metropolitan pumper (1050/840/30F) :Unité 4052 - (13-02) - 2013 E-One Cyclone II HP100 tower (1500/250/100' rearmount) :Unité 8052 - (15-06) - 2015 Dodge Ram 2500 utility :Unité 9001 - (10-01) - 2010 Hyundai Accent :Unité 9002 - (07-17) - 2007 Hyundai Accent :Unité 9003 - (09-05) - 2009 Hyundai Accent :Unité 9004 - (09-06) - 2009 Hyundai Accent :Antique - 1942 American LaFrance Foamite pumper (840/?) 252_autopompe_Sorel.jpg|Unité 252 (14-05) - 2014 International 4400 452_échelle_Sorel.jpg|Unité 452 (90-06) - 1990 White GMC WLL42 1152_rescue_Sorel.jpg|Unité 1152 (07-11) - 2007 Ford LCF 2052_autopompe_Sorel.jpg|Unité 2052 - (05-05) - 2005 American Lafrance Metropolitan 4052_panier_Sorel.jpg|Unité 4052 - 2013 E-One Cyclone II HP100 9000_prevention_Sorel.jpg|Unité 9001 to 9004 - Hyundai Accent Retired Apparatus :2011 Dodge Journey utility :2007 Chevrolet Uplander utility :2006 Dodge Caravan utility :2001 Ford F-250 utility :(00-04) - 2000 GMC T8500 / Lafleur walk-in heavy rescue / extrication unit (SN#1321) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Ludger) :(93-07) - 1993 Ford CF8000 / Tibotrac pumper (1050/700) (SN#58405) (Ex-Tracy) :(91-01) - 1991 Ford LTS9000 / Tibotrac / 200? refurb pumper/tanker (1050/1500) (Sold to Héloc, body now used by Service de Sécurité Incendie de Sainte-Ursule) :(85-09) - 1985 Ford C8000 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T85-148) (ex-Sorel) :1977 GMC C6000 / Lafleur walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Tracy) :1976 Ford C900 / Pierreville / 199? Levasseur refurb pumper (840/600) (SN#PFT-482) (ex-Sainte-Victoire-de-Sorel) :1971 Ford C900 / Thibault / 198? Pierreville refurb aerial (840/-/100' midmount) (ex-Sorel) :1970 Ford C900 / Pierreville / 198? Thibault refurb pumper (840/600) (ex-Sorel) :1966 Ford C850 / Thibault / 199? Levasseur refurb pumper (840/500) (ex-Tracy) Station Map External Links Service de Sécurité Incendie Sorel-Tracy Sorel-Tracy Sorel-Tracy Sorel-Tracy Sorel-Tracy Sorel-Tracy Sorel-Tracy Sorel-Tracy Sorel-Tracy Sorel-Tracy